Easter Eggs
Easter eggs are little hidden features in Unturned for the sake of comic relief. They are usually a reference or hidden locations containing references, but can be just a random secret. Easter eggs in Unturned Classic 'Confederation Bridge' The Confederation Bridge is a mixed-type location in Unturned. It is located near O'Leary Military Base and Alberton. It contains the hidden message "Death is mad...", located underneath the bridge, where the first rocky support is surrounded by water. This message is a reference to the wiki's only admin: DeathIsMad. 'Wooden Support' The Wooden Support is a crafting material, which is crafted with 2 sticks. Its description reads: "Sturdy board support. Very support. Much use", which is the structural syntax applied to text when speaking in the ways of the Doge meme. Crowbar The Crowbar is a common weapon found in locations related to the operation and reparation of vehicles. The Crowbar's description reads: "Fordon Greeman's favorite weapon", which is a reference to Half-Life's main protagonist, Gordon Freeman, whose signature weapon is the crowbar. The first letters of the first and last names were likely switched to avoid copyright issues. Beret The Beret is an uncommon headgear piece found at military locations. The Beret's description of "Bill's" is a reference to William "Bill" Overbeck from the Left 4 Dead series, whose signature characteristic is his green Army beret. Farm sign The farm sign on the road from Alberton to Charlottetown says "Lirik's Waffle Farm", which is a reference to LordLirik and GiantWaffle, two popular twitch.tv streamers, who made their base in the barn. 'Chef Hat' The Chef Hat is an uncommon headgear found at Civilian Locations.The Chef Hat's description, "Chef's trademark pillow hat. Beware of rats.", is a reference to the Pixar movie "Ratatouille." Burywood The town added to the game in version 2.1.4 is a reference to the town "Woodbury" in the TV series and Comic Book "The Walking Dead". Bananas! $44.99! On the road leading out of Alberton, to the north, there's a billboard that states "Bananas! $44.99!". This is in reference to the current banana shortage, as the whole world receives their bananas from Central America, due to Tropical Race 4, also known as Panama Disease.Thread:10736 Magick Cloak The description of the Magick Cloak, which reads "Check for scars." is a reference to the Harry Potter franchise, where the main protagonist, Harry Potter, is a wizard with a scar as an identifying mark. Frying Pan The Frying Pan is an uncommon weapon found at eateries. The frying pan's description, "Standard military weaponry", is a reference to the movie Tangled. It can also be a reference to the game Left 4 Dead 2 as the frying pan is a weapon in that game No Violin Enter the white house at the far left (as seen from the road connected to the main road) in Charlottetown. If you look up, you will see the words "No Violin" written in blood. Duct Tape The description of Duct Tape, says 'Ducks Quack'. 'Montague Danger' The blocked up house in Montague has "Danger" written in blood on the top floor. The same writing can be found on the main menu Humvee. Easter eggs in Unturned 3.0 Rainbow Bowtie The Rainbow Bowtie description is "Bowties are cool, rainbow bowties are even cooler!", which is the 11th Doctors catchphrase in the British tv-show, Doctor Who. Earbuds The Earbuds description is "TF2 represent!", a reference to popular cosmetic item of the same name in the first-person shooter Team Fortress 2 along with a parody of the original description. Inukshuk There are several hidden Inukshuk around the PEI map and in Yukon map. Inukshuk are mostly used for navigation as a marker, although because of the developer Nelson Sexton's sense of humour, these are placed randomly around the map to be found by the players. Pei # A shipping container in the pile at Scorpion-7's parking lot. # A shipping container suspended above the S.S. Haven docked in the Alberton harbor. # Submerged behind the S.S. Sesepe beached at Holman Island. # The rooftop of the red office building in Stratford. # Behind the laundry shack on Courtin Island # Inside the Pirate Cave. # Underwater, at the side of the Confederation Bridge. Yukon # Left side of the RCMP Camp. Billboards *Paul's Hats - a refrence to PaulSoaresJr, a YouTuber who has Let's Played Unturned along with Generikb. *Starvuxx Coffee - a reference to another popular YouTuber , VuxxyGaming, as well as the well known cofee company, "Starbucks Coffee" *Entakt Shipping - another popular Unturned YouTuber, eNtaK *Lirik's Lyrics - yet another reference to LordLirik *Detective Riley - May be a reference to the TV series "Person Of Interest", since one of the main protagonists goes under the alias Riley. Washing Machine The Washing Machine appears in a random location in every official Unturned map. Due to the amount of rubble surrounding the washing machine, one could infer that the washing machines were dropped from a considerable height. Yukon (Map) No Violin The "No Violin" easter egg returns from Unturned Classic and a message written in blood says "No Violin". It can be found written under the top floor in the Barn near Klaunne Lake. Washington Near the Golf Course, there is a crashed UFO that spawns the Shadowstalker and Rails. There is also a Digger that uncovered the crash. Hazmat Zombies spawn around the UFO and Digger. Unused There are several things in Unturned that can not be found in the game without the use of third party programs. *The Coconut is an item in Unturned Classic that cannot spawn in the game naturally. It is possibly referenced to with the Bottled Coconut. *There is a sound in the game files that was never used. It resembles a horn, and is seems to be played simply to startle unsuspecting players with its volume. Gallery Unturned 3.0 304930 2015-08-14 00006.png|"No Violin" Easter Egg found in the Barn on the Yukon map Washing machine.jpg|Washing Machine wreck UFO-Crash.png|The crashed UFO Digger.png|The Digger Screenshot_5.png|The Inukshuk inside the suspended shipping crate above the S.S. Haven. Unturned 2.0 UnturnedBill.png|Bill's hat UnturnedFordon-0.png|Gordon Freeman Easter Egg Doge....png|Doge meme reference Deathismad.png|Death is mad Easter Egg Humvee mainmenu.png|The Humvee with the "Danger" blood writing in the main menu. Danger sign.png|The "Danger" blood writing on the wall of the blocked-up house in Montague. 2014-07-19_00001.jpg|Bananas! 44.99 640px-Unturned_2014-08-08_23-17-25-31.jpg|"No Violin" text. Starvuxx.jpg|"Starvuxx Coffee" referencing the Youtube 'Let's Player' Vuxxy and his love of coffee. References Category:Easter Eggs Category:3.0